


strung between

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k17 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Xiumin and Chen have an agreement on what to do when Chen gets too tired to keep up.





	strung between

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** somnophilia
> 
>  **notes:** kinktober, prompt #2: somnophilia, from [this list](https://airboatnecromancer.tumblr.com/post/165984598873/).

-

Minseok used to think it was hilarious how fast Jongdae passed out after their second round of sex. He knows Jongdae likes sex fast and intense, puts all of himself to the singular experience to last him for - like - a twenty-four hour cycle. Jongdae pouts when Minseok says, ‘lack of stamina,’ but he’s sweetly pliant when Minseok plies him for round number two. Knows his hyung could go on for hours if he wanted - because sex is a slow, languid experience, to the ebb and flow of pleasure. And he takes it - takes it so fucking well because Jongdae _always_ wants to make his hyung happy. Minseok usually leaves it after the second round.

Of course, then Jongdae offers himself even after that. Because he knows. Knows what hyung wants. Always does - anticipating and offering and satisfying. Such a good dongsaeng.

So yeah, Minseok used to think it was hilarious how fast Jongdae passed out after their second round of sex. Key word: used to.

Now - _now_ , he finds it fucking _hot_.

Jongdae is still asleep next to him, a warm body pillow for his hyung, even as his hyung’s come leaks out of him, messies the inside of his thighs. Minseok’s never cared for the mess - used to insist on cleaning Jongdae up after each individual round, but he’s learned to give in after Jongdae had made a fuss, had said, ‘you don’t even like leaving hickies, so the least you can do is leave your come for a little bit.’

And he has to admit - now that Jongdae’s lying on his stomach, still fast asleep, but still open, still freshly fucked open and ready for hyung whenever hyung needs him -

Yeah, maybe letting Jongdae be slick with his come is convenient for round number three. Minseok’s cock slides inside, as easy as can be - and even if Jongdae’s ass is still stretched out, slick with semen, he’s snug around Minseok’s dick.

Minseok hisses under his breath, settling on the back of Jongdae’s thighs, spreads his ass open with his hands to watch his cock open up Jongdae’s fucked-red asshole one more time. They fucked once near midnight, after beer and a long shower. Jongdae had braced himself against the headboard and wailed as he came, letting Minseok pound his orgasm out of him.

The second time had been two hours later - Jongdae on his side, Minseok keeping his leg up as he slid inside and screwed his come back inside. The angle wasn’t good for leverage, but it kept his cock deep and grinding into Jongdae until Jongdae’s breathing sped up and he was panting hard while Minseok fucked him at a steady pace. He had loved watching Jongdae’s face screw up, stutter out, ‘fuck, fuck, hyung, fuck - ’ as he came.

It’s a little mean rolling Jongdae onto his stomach into his own pool of come, but Jongdae had been too exhausted to fight back, knocked out soon enough while Minseok used him as a body pillow and dozed. Now it was an hour later and Jongdae was still asleep while Minseok decided one last round was in order.

He’s got two loads of come inside of Jongdae’s ass - no need for lube now. Minseok relaxes into his rhythm, liking the sight of Jongdae’s hole opening around the width of his cock. Jongdae’s still breathing deep, sound asleep, but Minseok knows he’ll be up soon once Minseok picks up the pace, actually fucks him for real.

This is enough for the time being - he feels good with such a warm ass around his cock, keeping it snug, giving him that slick easy friction that Minseok likes to ride out when he’s jerking himself off. Jongdae thinks Minseok takes too long, drags it out till it's unbearable because he’s some sort of masochist - but Minseok doesn’t edge himself as much as follow the wave of pleasure, keeping him half-lucid, like the warm buzz of a couple good beers after dinner.

Eventually, after a while, ‘after _too fucking long_ , hyung’, the wave of pleasure begins to simmer at the base of his spine, orgasm burgeoning. That’s when Minseok knows he has to pick up his pace.

It still isn’t usually enough for Jongdae - no, if anyone is the masochist between them, Minseok thinks it’s Jongdae. Jongdae who likes his sex to leave bruises and marks and leave his voice raw. Jongdae who has _no appreciation_ for the easier, feel-good parts of sex - which is how they got to this compromise in the first place.

Snapping his hips a little bit quicker now, Minseok moans quietly, eyes on the way Jongdae shivers, his back muscles tightening, loosening, the rise and fall of his body as he breathes. He wonders if Jongdae knows how fucking _pretty_ he is - even when he’s not awake, not being an oversensitive mess, not cursing out himself for his own reactions as he tries to keep his wits about him while Minseok fucks him into the mattress.

That might be the best part of fucking Jongdae - well, of Jongdae in general. The one where he thinks he’s got it all under control, can keep himself together to be good for his hyung, but by the time Minseok’s got his cock inside of him, Jongdae’s _gone_. Emotions overwhelming him - got him melting into the sheets with how much he fucking _likes_ his hyung, how happy he is that hyung wants to fuck him, that hyung is gonna get him off too.

Even asleep, Jongdae can’t lie to Minseok. His body undulates against the mattress when the arousal starts to build in him before he can even wake up. Minseok’s cock is working his hole faster now - rocking into him enough to have his hips slapping against Jongdae’s ass, dragging him back to the land of the living.

Jongdae slurs, ‘hyung?’, and his voice is scratchy from sleep, so low and deep that it reverberates down Minseok’s spine, straight to his dick. He’s dragged it out for too long - he has to finish this now.

Hands gripping Jongdae’s sharp, skinny hips, Minseok holds him down and fucks into him - hard and fast, just the way Jongdae likes it best. The arousal that’s built up from the past half hour narrows to a point in Minseok’s gut - has his orgasm cresting in him quickly. Not that he’s surprised; this _is_ round number three.

So he fucks Jongdae with all the intensity he can muster near three in the morning, putting his weight behind the thrusts, knocking the breath out of Jongdae’s throat in hiccupping moans. Jongdae’s shoulders tighten up and he’s panting, trying to blink the sleep from his eyes, but there’s nothing left in him - Minseok’s tried.

Tried a bunch of times to get Jongdae to come a third time - only managed dry orgasms, forced out of Jongdae’s already wrung-out body, had him shaking and passing out far too fast for Minseok’s comfort.

This is the compromise - that Minseok gets to slam his cock into Jongdae’s ass again and again and again, get Jongdae squirming and moaning, trying to muffle himself in his pillow, clawing at the sheets as he feels his hyung nail into his prostate. And fuck, _fuck_ , Minseok’s gonna come soon at the feeling of Jongdae’s tight ass squeezing his dick with how turned on Jongdae’s getting from just being railed without remorse -

‘Jongdae - Jongdae-yah,’ manages Minseok, his cock kicking with his oncoming orgasm.

In return, Jongdae tries to lift his ass a little, present himself even while he’s fucking _leaking_ Minseok’s come already, getting it fucked back into him - holy shit - fuck - shit -

Minseok groans low from the back of his throat when he finally comes, pulling out enough so that only the head of his cock is inside of Jongdae’s hole, appreciating the tightness around where he’s most sensitive as he pumps his third load into Jongdae’s ass.

Jongdae shivers hard, relaxes soon enough after Minseok finally pulls out. He’s already ready to go back to sleep now that he knows Minseok’s sated. Minseok lets him go without a word, stroking Jongdae’s back until Jongdae is breathing even and deep again.

His libido seems to have calmed down now. Jongdae’s pulled through three rounds, Minseok is  grateful. For a few moments, Minseok allows himself to relax, watching Jongdae’s expression smoothe out and look oh-so-young and pretty, but he couldn’t sleep yet.

There were two perks to an asleep Jongdae, after all. One - that Minseok could still fuck him into the bed, and of course two: _finally_ , Minseok could start cleaning this mess in peace.

-

**Author's Note:**

> [rolls in sixteen years too late to xiuchen] I'll do them justice one day. until then, hope you enjoyed~


End file.
